A number of devices and fasteners are currently available for fastening, brackets and cables to a building frame, truss, I-beam or vehicle chassis. Typically an electrician drills a hole into an iron or steel frame of a building structure and attaches a cable or electrical conduit via the hole in the building structure. For example, an electrician bundles a wiring harness or cable and attaches the cable with a cable tie.
Fastener clips are used in automobile assemblies to secure cables and body panels such as headliners, pillar covers, interior panels and the like to roofs, door structures and body pillars. An example of such a clip is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,615,852 and 8,627,552 both incorporated by reference.
Fasteners, such as brackets or screws, are also known to retain a cable to a building or vehicle chassis. For example, a screw may attach a cable in position within the building structure or vehicle chassis.
These known fasteners require fastening with a screw driver or wrench and thus are cumbersome and difficult to install especially in a high ceiling. Nor are they installed without a screw driver or wrench for example on an electrical box, conduit or automobile environments that can be somewhat harsh. If the cable bracket, screw or clip is loosened or broken after installation, the cable may fall or sag again presenting an aesthetically undesirable appearance. Further, replacement of an installed, broken cable bracket, screw or clip can again be difficult.